


Rough Around the Edges

by OfComplimentaryColours



Series: Of Doctors and Hobgoblins [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfComplimentaryColours/pseuds/OfComplimentaryColours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is a storm and Spock the calm in the centre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Around the Edges

Leonard McCoy had always been a little rough around the edges. Perhaps that was part of what drew Spock to him. The simple fact that he was so different from everything Spock knew. Perhaps that was why he had allowed the Vulcan logic he lived by to cover up the human feelings he had grown up fighting to suppress. When they were in the same vicinity the juxtaposition could almost be seen as startling; they were complimentary colours. Logic and emotion. No matter how hard he willed himself to rationalise the way he reacted to that man he would never truly be able to explain other than that he found him, well, fascinating.

Being around him could be considered a somewhat enlightening experience for Spock; A study on humanity, if you will. It was as if the man was the personification of the word. He liked it when Leonard was riled and refused to back down regardless, provided he believed that what he was saying was right. Even in the moments when the man infuriated him, he would not have it any other way. Those are the most abundant memories he has of him. Although, if he were to be true to himself, he would admit that those aren’t the moments he prefers. No, his favourite moments are the unexpected ones. It still surprises him when Leonard slides his arms around his waist from behind. His fingers searching for Spock’s to tease them with Vulcan kisses though they both knew he favoured the human kind. It wasn’t always like that.Sometimes they would find themselves pressed against walls, tables. Fervid kisses stolen when Captain and crew would be none the wiser. Those moments, he might even think he loves.

Logically, he knew that word to be a dangerous one. After all, are the strongest of emotions not said to be love and hate? It was dangerous, and a Vulcan should know better. Sometimes he would rationalise it to himself using the argument Leonard liked best, he was half human too. Only, it didn’t work. That was no excuse, not truly. He had chosen to embrace the teachings of Surak; to be Vulcan. It was his choice. He would not change that, nor did he believe his thoroughly illogical Leonard would ever wish him to. His feelings were his to bear and suppress as he saw fit, it need not be said aloud for the both of them to know it.

That Leonard McCoy should be the man that he chose… for all of his humanism; his idealism and emotionalism seemed unfathomable. Perhaps it was only logical that he should find in his opposite that which made him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this drabble. It's been something of a challenge to get it to where I wanted to, and i'm still not entirely sure that i've managed it now but I can't seem to take it any further so I thought I would share it. (:


End file.
